The Benjamin Gate
by Collide
Summary: The Benjamin Gate was the most amazing technological marvel of its time. But it became a necessary piece of the map home when Sakura accidentally sets it off and traps herself and Syaoran in a different time. Will they make it back? Will their failed rela


*So hi everyone, I'm here with sort of a surprise start of my newest story. Some of you have probably heard of it, and hopefully you all want to read it. It is rated R for strong language, and a couple of lemons. That's right, I said a couple. As in more than one, possibly more than two even. So please censor yourself as needed, kids. I was going to start it after I finished 'Rogue' but last night when I wrote this pilot I couldn't help but see how it would do now. Hopefully it does as well as 'The Luckiest' hehe! Anyway, read on, and enjoy (I hope).*  
  
The Benjamin Gate  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the most amazing piece of science I had ever seen. Standing twice my size, the technology before me was the pinnacle of my professor's twenty- five year career. And of the hundreds of students in my class, Doctor Benjamin chose me, Sakura Kinomoto, to help him finish his study of his pride and joy. I swore to him that the majesty of his invention would remain safe in my hands. Of course with me something went wrong, as something always does. And it happened on my very first day on the job too. It's Syaoran's fault that all of this happened to us. It's his fault we got sucked into a different realm, apart from everything we knew and loved. It's his fault we got sucked into the Benjamin Gate.  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
The sun slowly rose into view, casting it's warming light onto everything in its path. Flowers opened their blossoms in response to the life giving light, reaching up to soak in every drop possible. Shadows formed as the sun rose slowly higher, casting patches of cool shade onto the earth. Shining white buildings glimmered with morning dew as daylight worked to evaporate it. The courtyard of the University of Hong Kong soon began to show more signs of life as a few students emerged from their dorm rooms, books in tow as they trekked to their early morning classes. As the morning wore on, the volume of students increased, and by early afternoon the main courtyard of the university was buzzing with students walking, biking, and skating to their classes in the comfortable early autumn weather. It was just another normal day in the lives of hundreds of normal people. Except for one girl; her life was beyond normal, and had been for years. It was just plain extraordinary.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto had been a child with a gift. When she was ten years old she was put in charge of rounding up the powerful Clow Cards, created by a powerful magician years before. As she found herself struggling to understand her task, she also found herself in contest with a very determined youth from China named Syaoran Li. Starting out as enemies, they found that they needed each other to capture all the cards and stop the chaos they wrecked on Sakura's hometown. Over the years they grew close, until each confessed their love for each other and began their relationship together. For years they were devoted, until their freshman year of college when Sakura and Syaoran broke up in a fiery fight. Nothing had really been the same since, but over the months of summer, things had adjusted as best they could.  
  
Now, four months after what Sakura referred to as 'that day', Sakura Kinomoto was back at the University of Hong Kong to start her Sophomore year of college. Standing around five foot five, Sakura walked down the main walkway of the college, books in hand. Her long golden brown hair bounced past her shoulders, blowing slightly in the gentle wind. A short light yellow miniskirt revealed a pair of slim butterscotch legs that could make even the most committed man turn to get another look. A cute pink golf shirt covered her modest curves, her midriff peeking out and revealing her pierced navel. The crowning feature however, were Sakura's wide eyes colored like the sea. People were known to get lost in those eyes, and they held the amazing ability to see well into the human soul if need be. She walked confidently, ignoring the stares of brand new freshman as they passed by her. She smirked and ducked into a tall white building, heading down the maze of hallways to her first class of the day.  
  
Biology had quickly become a strong subject for Sakura, and she had decided early on in high school that she would become a Biology major. The homework was tough, but Sakura was dedicated to her goals, and was determined to make it through and get her degree. It was everything to her, especially after 'that day'.  
  
'God, that was the worst day of my life.' Sakura thought to herself as she pulled out a notebook and flipped through quietly. Even months later, despite no contact at all with her ex-boyfriend, Sakura still felt the pain that took root in her on that rainy Wednesday afternoon.  
  
Flashback  
  
The clouds were dark and ominous, looming over Hong Kong like a thick blanket. It could have poured any second, the dark puffy clouds seeming to bulge with water. Sakura walked down the walkway toward Syaoran's dorm, her backpack slung lazily over her shoulder. It had been a long day for her, Wednesdays were the days she had the most classes. Walking along, she felt a thud against her shoulder, and looked up to receive a raindrop on her cheek, the cool water rolling off quickly as she shook her head.  
  
'Better get a move on, Sakura.' She thought to herself, picking up her pace slightly. She walked into the dorm Syaoran shared with his cousin Eriol and sighed with relief when she looked back to see a torrent of driving rain falling outside where she had been.  
  
"Must be my lucky day." The former Card Mistress said to herself, a soft smile playing on her pink lips. She walked over to the elevator and stopped to wait. After a couple of minutes she became impatient and started up the stairs. As she climbed the four floors to Syaoran's dorm, her thoughts were of him, and their anniversary that was coming up in the next week.  
  
'What can I do to celebrate five years together? I could bake him a cake. . . no, it'd kill him to eat it. I could buy him some clothes. . . no, he has enough clothing as it is. What on earth would Syaoran want for our anniversary?' Sakura thought, a playful smile finding its way to her face as thoughts of sinful pleasure entered her mind. How shocked would he be to see his innocent little angel in a negligee? She giggled to herself as she imagined his face turning a deep shade of crimson before he walked up to her and took her in one swift move.  
  
"It's a possiblilty. . . "Sakura said softly to herself, finding herself on Syaoran's floor at last. She slowly made her way down the hallway to the end where Syaoran and Eriol lived. She was mentally exhausted from her day, and had a load of homework to do, but she hadn't seen her boyfriend since the weekend, and just wanted to take one look at him before she collapsed. She loved his soft chocolate hair and deep amber eyes. When she was with Syaoran, Sakura felt complete. Alive.  
  
At the end of the hall, Sakura stopped and looked at the door to Syaoran and Eriol's room. The outside was plastered with pictures torn out of magazines, the beautiful models staring back with their 'come hither' stares. Sakura thought back to how she and Tomoyo had protested the display at first, then caved when their boyfriends pulled out the big guns: puppy eyes. Sakura turned the doorknob, knowing Syaoran would be inside waiting for her, she stepped into the doorway and gasped at the sight before her, then took off down the hall. Moments later she was out in the pouring rain running. Running as fast as she could from the sight she had witnessed.  
  
The man she loved who was cheating on her.  
  
End  
  
Sakura shook her head and blinked back a rogue tear that threatened to fall. Her emerald colored eyes stared up at the people as they walked in, oblivious to her situation. To her life. She thanked the gods that her college was so large she wouldn't really have to worry about rumors and gossip. But she also felt isolated and alone whenever she went to class. Thank God Tomoyo was at school with her. What would she do without her best friend and roommate?  
  
'You've shed your tears for that jackass. Don't waste any more on his account.' Sakura thought bitterly as the professor walked in and began his lecture. Sakura scribbled down the notes on the huge screen in front of her. She glanced out the window and noticed the rain softly falling from the sky to the earth, as if a somber reminder of days gone by and a love gone cold.  
  
Syaoran Li was mad. Scratch that. Syaoran Li was pissed, and he was letting the world know it. Four long months of desperate calls and returned letters, and he still had nothing. The roses he sent her were brought back in shambles, torn apart by her hands. Nothing he could do could make Sakura even look at him, let alone speak to him. It had been a miserable summer for him; spending his time mourning the loss of the most spectacular woman he knew. He kicked himself for throwing it all away. But what could he do? She was a ghost to him now, a memory of a girl who now probably never thought of him, and never wanted to again. Syaoran finished his bottle of water and tossed it expertly into the trash can nearby. It was the beginning of a new year, and with new beginnings there came new chances. And he wasn't going to let his chance pass him by.  
  
He walked briskly, hands stuffed into his dark jean pockets. A hard scowl painted his face, preventing most people from approaching him, although the girls always turned to watch him as he marched away without a word. Hair kept in his usual shaggy mess, his eyes were framed with dark shades of brown. No one could get to him except his cousin, and even then it was difficult. He had shut himself off to the world, determined not to let anyone close to him until he fixed what was wrong. It had been four long months, but he soon found himself immersed in his soccer and hardly thinking about Sakura. Alright, that was a lie. He thought about her every day, about how hurt she had been, and how he had tried to talk to her. And how she walked away and never looked back. It had been the darkest day of his life. Now the nineteen year old was finding himself at his first major related class, and it was accounting, his forte. A confident smirk now inched across his lips as he walked in, took a seat, and watched the other students nervously talk about how difficult the class was.  
  
'Well, it looks like I won't be seeing most of you next week.' Syaoran thought sarcastically, raking his hand through his dark hair and waiting for his professor, who entered the room and began the lecture moments later.  
  
The day ended slightly as it had begun. Instead of rising up into the heavens, the sun slowly sank down, orange and red hues striking out through the remnants of black rain clouds. The flowers slowly retreated into slumber, and the number of students walking diminished as well. In a dorm at the edge of campus, Sakura walked up a flight of stairs and into a room where a raven haired girl the same age was sitting. She looked up at Sakura and smiled, her smiled returned by the brunette.  
  
"You're home late." The darker haired girl commented as Sakura slid her backpack off her shoulder and let it hit the floor with a sharp thud.  
  
"I went to the library. Aren't you supposed to go to that work meeting you were talking about?" Sakura replied, and the other girl nodded, her violet eyes moving to the clock on the wall.  
  
"I suppose I should be getting to that. I was hoping Eriol would call." She answered. Sakura shook her head and smiled sadly.  
  
"He calls you three times a day, Tomoyo. Give it a rest!" Sakura scolded playfully. Tomoyo nodded and stood up, picking up her purse as she did.  
  
"If he does call, though-"Tomoyo started. Sakura held up her hands and nodded, rolling her eyes slightly as she smiled.  
  
"Take a message and don't forget. I know I know. Now get out of here before you're late!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo shook her head as she walked to the door. She turned and smirked at Sakura, who turned her head slightly and smirked back.  
  
"I never knew I would see the day where not only you were on time to everything, you made sure everyone ELSE was too!" Tomoyo joked, and Sakura laughed. Tomoyo left the dorm room, and Sakura reached down and pulled out her homework, turning to the page due and beginning the difficult work set before her.  
  
Meanwhile across campus, Eriol sat on his bed opposite Syaoran's and held out his hands as he sighed. Syaoran sat on his own bed, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest. Eriol pushed his glasses up on his nose gently, then ran his hand through his blue hair with frustration.  
  
"Come on, Syao, I need you to get this for me. I have a work meeting, and I don't have time to go get it tonight. It's important!" Eriol begged, and Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to go out and get your homework from some random stranger." Syaoran protested. Eriol narrowed his eyes, the dark navy color of them becoming harder to see.  
  
"No one said anything about a random stranger. The person happens to be Tomoyo. Now will you PLEASE get my homework from her?" Eriol implored. Syaoran's attitude turned at the mention of Tomoyo's name. Where there was Tomoyo, there was Sakura, and where there was Sakura, there was a possibility of him getting her to see him again and fixing what bad had happened to them.  
  
"I knew I had your attention with that." Eriol smirked slyly, and Syaoran glowered at his cousin, but accepted the fact that he was right. He slumped his shoulders as Eriol grabbed his shoulder bag and headed out the door, pausing to throw a casual smile and a thankful look to his cousin.  
  
"Thanks Syao." Eriol said, and Syaoran nodded, putting his shoes back on and walking with him out of the dorm. They parted, Eriol heading one direction and Syaoran in the other. Walking alone, Syaoran couldn't help but daydream about what he would say to Sakura if she would hear him. He'd tell her it was all a mistake, and after he explained to her how deep his love was for her she would collapse in his arms and they would share a long awaited kiss. Their relationship would be patched up, and he could do what he had wanted to do before all this had happened.  
  
He could ask her to marry him.  
  
Sakura got up after someone knocked on her dorm door. She opened the wooden divide to find Syaoran standing on the other side. She scowled at Syaoran, who looked down at her and felt a shock wave of nervousness course through his stomach. They didn't speak for a moment, just stared at each other. Neither had seen the other in four months, and they drank each other in for a moment.  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura said icily. Syaoran took a step toward her, but Sakura pushed the door closed a little, preventing his entrance.  
  
"You can't do this forever, Sakura." Syaoran said wearily. He was becoming slightly irritated by his ex-girlfriend's stubborn behavior toward their relationship, or lack thereof in that case.  
  
"Go away, Syaoran." Sakura bit.  
  
"Not a chance. Not until you hear me out." Syaoran stated angrily, surprising Sakura. All this time she had been getting letters from him claiming his misery and desire to speak with her, and now that he was being determined to talk to her, she was taken aback slightly.  
  
"There's nothing to say. You're a cheating bastard, and I'm an idiot for thinking you loved me." Sakura said angrily. She walked away from the door, and Syaoran pushed it in, walking into the dorm with a scowl on his face.  
  
"If you would just let me explain-"Syaoran implored furiously, but Sakura threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"No amount of explaining can justify what I saw. Now why did you come here, and don't say me, because if you do you'll leave empty handed." Sakura hissed, and Syaoran cringed. This wasn't getting him anywhere, and he was becoming angrier by the second. The angrier he became the less he thought things through before he said them. Syaoran sighed loudly and walked back to the doorway, casting a stormy look at Sakura, who glared back.  
  
"Eriol's homework." Syaoran said simply. Sakura grabbed a red notebook and tossed it to Syaoran, who caught it easily and took a look at Sakura one last time before walking out the door. Sakura stood still for a moment, watching the door as if expecting it to open and Syaoran to fly in and kiss her passionately. She shook her head, feeling tears run down her cheeks.  
  
'Damn you, Li Syaoran.' Sakura thought miserably as she sat down on her bed and put her hands to her face.  
  
*So that's the beginning. Sakura detests our hero Syaoran, who cheated on her. It is the beginning of their second year of college, making anything possible, right? Next chapter brings Sakura into her Physics class and into the world of Doctor Benjamin. I hope this chapter was okay for you all, and please review for me, cause that would be awesome. I can't say when I will next update this fic, as I am doing kind of an impromptu upload in the first place. Thanks for reading, send me a review, and have a wonderful day!* 


End file.
